Days Drabbles Collection
by Neo Rulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble!


Tsukushi noticed he was exhausted than usual—to a point where he was breathing so hard that he felt as if he heart was racing so fast he could have a heart attack. At first he didn't think none of it. Forgive him for saying this, but he didn't have enough endurance therefore he decided to conserve energy. He usually would keep going regardless how tired he was, and persevere through the tiredness, though, for some reason the rookie became numb. Next he knew he was suddenly was falling down and everything went dark.

"Tsukushi!" Kazama called out as he rushed over to catch his best friend in his arms. Concern filled Jin's eyes as he looked down at Tsukushi's face.

"Hey Kazama, is Tsukamoto okay?" Kurusu fretted, looking at an unconscious Tsukushi anxiously.

"Take him to the infirmary." Mizuki said.

"I―" Nitobe started.

"I will do it," Kazama offered, picking up Tsukushi and carrying him into his arms. "You guys can just continue to practice."

"Are you sure?" Kurusu asked, a bit unsettled about Tsukushi suddenly collapsing out of the blue.

"Rest assured, Kurusu, Kazama has this." Usui affirmed the freshman that everything was okay, and that he didn't have to worry.

Kurusu was about to say something, but relented. He knew Tsukush was in good care with Kazama.

"Everyone get back to practice!" Kimishita growled, startling all of freshman and surprised some of third years.

"Y-Yes K-Kimishita-senpai!" The freshman stuttered, scaredly.

Kimishita was worried for the idiot rookie. He may appeared not to be concern, however deep inside his heart―was dropping with fear for Tsukushi. The second year will see Tsukushi soon after practice.

* * *

"Tsukushi, please be okay." Kazama don't usually pray or anything yet he did it for Tsukushi's sake. Let it be known Tsukushi was Kazama'sonly friend. Keep in mind if anything ever happened to Tsukushi, Kazama would be devastated, let alone able to think functionally.

"Kazama?" uttered a now conscious Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi!" Kazama proclaimed, quickly pulled Tsukushi into a tender embrace. He hold Tsukushi tight, but not too tight, however in such a way where Tsukushi felt secure. Unsure what was going on, Tsukushi simply returned the hug.

"Anyways," Tsukushi decided to get to real question here. "Why am I in the infirmary?

"You suddenly collapsed." Kazama answered.

"C-Collapsed!" Upon this discovery that he suddenly fainted his eyes widened. "But, I could have sworn I was running then all of sudden everything is blur after that and dark…." Tsukushi rambled on and on then looked at Kazama with a determined look. "Practice, I got to get back to practice!" He shouted, ready to get out of the infirmary and run back to the field to practice so he could better his skills.

"Whoa, whoa," cautioned Kazama, putting his hands on either side of Tsukushi's shoulders. "Wait a moment, Tsukushi, you need rest. There is no practice for you today."

"B-B-Bu-But…. I….I…!" Tsukushi protested.

"No," Kazama crossed his hands over his chest, and glowered at Tsukushi. "You are not going anywhere lay down."

"O-Ok!" Tsukushi squeaked out, fearfully. Never ever has he ever has he seen Kazama so mad before. Surely, he seen him mad that one time when he told the captain he was injured, but this time his friend was beyond mad. Tsukushi didn't want to make Kazama even more madder.

"Listen up, Tsukushi," The blonde started off. "I do not mean to scare you, but you scared the hell out of me, okay! Don't do that. You suddenly collapsed you got my heart start racing."

"Sorry," Tsukushi apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you, or anyone. I didn't know what was happening. Next thing I knew I was running and before I knew next I was exhausted, and just I guess fainted. I been awfully tired lately and very weak.

"Are you eating properly?" Tsukushi nodded. "Getting enough sleep?" Another nod. "You are not stress are you because of practice, school or home life, are you?" Tsukushi shook his head no. "Then what is problem then?" Kazama pondered on this for awhile.

"I always have been weak as a child, maybe I am just coming to my limit, presumably?" Tsukushi supposed.

"Take it easy okay?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You owe me, now."

"Okay, let me return the favor then,"

"How will you do that?"

"Close your eyes."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Just close your eyes!"

"Fine!"

When Kazama finally closed his eyes, Tsukushi leaned over towards the taller male, pressed his lips against the blonde's gently, and Kazama opened his eyes midway, instead of pushing Tsukushi away he kissed back deeply. Forced his tongue down Tsukush's throat, pulled up the black haired teen's shirt, tweaked nipples a bit, continued to kiss him hungrily, all while Tsukushi whimper and grew even more arouse as Kazama did so.


End file.
